Dose of Reality
by rocklesson86
Summary: What if Mouth's parents die in a car accident and he continues to life live like nothing is wrong, but is secretly doing the down the wrong path to cope. Rated T for now, but will go up to M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own Mouth or any other CW character. I also don't own the story line. One Live To Live writers do. I also don't own the songs in my story. The only thing that belongs to me is my poetry and original characters Seth and Brynnden **

"I saw you with him the other night," Mouth said quietly looking up at Erica after she closed the front door. Mouth knew they were growing distant, but he didn't think she would actually cheat on him.

"Mouth I'm sorry: Said Erica

" You're sorry. Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever trusting a slut like you!" Screamed Mouth.

" It was a mistake. I never meant for it to happen. We were growing distance and I didn't know what to do. I knew I should have talked to you before things got worse, but I didn't. Please forgive me?" Cried Erica

" Well you didn't. Why didn't you break up with me instead of cheating on me?" Asked Mouth

" I honestly don't know. I know you hate me and I want to say sorry again" Said Erica

" No matter how many times you apologizes, it won't make the image of you and him together go away. Get hell out of my house. I can't stand to look at your face. Unlike you, I won't hurt the people I care about. I don't want other people to be hating you like I do, so I will tell everyone that we had a mutual break up." Said Mouth

He looked at Erica one last time and knew it was over. He closed the door and went to his room. For the first time he thought things couldn't be any worse. What Mouth didn't know was the worse was about to come. He was about to get a big dose of reality.

BRRRING BRRING BRRRING BRRING BRRRING BRRING

After the sixth ring Mouth picked up the phone.

" Hello is Marvin McFadden there?" Asked a British Government Official

" This is him, but please call me Mouth." Replied Mouth

" Well sorry to tell you this, but your parents were in a very serious car accident and we don't know if they will make it or not. We you need to take the first flight out to North Middlesex Hospital in London." Said the BGO

" What do you mean my parents might not make it? If this is a sick joke, then I'm hanging up and calling the police. My parents are fine. I just talked them yesterday. They told me they loved me and that they missed me." Yelled Mouth

" Sir I assure you that this not a joke. We Brits to do not know how to tell a joke. I'm very sorry. Please get out here as soon as you can." Said the BGO

" I've been hearing a lot of sorries today." Said Mouth

_Mouth hung up the phone and started packing for the uneventful trip. What was he supposed to do now? His parents, the ones who taught him everything that they knew might not make it. Things just got a whole lot worse for him. Funny how he was upset about a cheating girlfriend, but now that was the least of his worries._

London, England

Mouth finally got to the hospital after an eighteen-hour flight. He headed directly to the Nurse station to ask for information on his parents.

" Excuse miss. My name is Marvin McFadden and I was wonder if you can tell what room Mrs. and Mr. McFadden are in. I'm their son." Said Mouth

" They are in room 1224." Said the Nurse

" Thank you." Said Mouth

As Mouth was walking to room 1224, he started to think about all these what ifs. Mouth was interrupted by the doctor who was attending to his parents.

" Hello you must be Marvin. I'm Dr. Gregory House" Said Dr. House

" Hello Dr. House. Call me Mouth. Please tell me how are my parents. Please tell me how bad are they. " Asked Mouth

" Well to be honest Mouth. They're doing pretty badly. The driver of the other car ran a stoplight and hit their rental car with force. When the ambulance got to them, they had lost a lot of blooding making them go into a coma. All we can do is hope and pray that they make. I'm very sorry. I don't know what else to tell you." Said Dr. House

" Thank you for being honest." Said Mouth

They were interrupted by beeping sound coming from his parents room.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Dr. House went to Mrs. and Mr. McFadden's room along with another doctor to try to bring them back to life with a defibrillator. Their attempts didn't work. Mouth's parents died five minutes later.

_ Dr. House came out to tell Mouth the bad news. He didn't know what the tell him. How was he supposed to tell this kid his parents are dead? Granted this comes with the territory, but his family was from the US. Now he has to send the kid back parentless._

" I'm sorry Mouth. We tried to save them we really did, but we couldn't." Dr. House

" You didn't try hard enough. You should of tried." Shouted Mouth

" Everything is going to be OK." Said Dr. House

" HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? MY PARENTS JUST DIED AND YOU TELL ME EVERY THINGS GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT. THINGS ARE NOT GOING TO BE FINE. MY PARENTS ARE FUCKING DEAD. I'M PARENTLESS." Shouted Mouth

'' You're right everything's not going to be fine right now, but eventually you're going to be OK." Said Dr. House

" I WILL NEVER BE OK. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE." Screamed Mouth.

Mouth fell to the ground and started to cry. As he was crying, Join Me In Death by H.I.M came on.

Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death

We are so young  
Our lives have just begun  
But already we're considering  
Escape from this world

And we've waited for so long  
For this moment to come  
Was so anxious to be together  
Together in death

Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

This world is a cruel place  
And we're here only to lose  
So before live tears us apart let  
Death bless me with you

Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death

This live ain't worth living  
This live ain't worth living  
This live ain't worth living  
This live ain't worth living

Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die  
Baby join me in death  
Won't you die tonight for love  
Baby join me in death  
Baby join me in death

_ Mouth started thinking to himself about this whole situation. " What am I going to do now? My parent's were gone. They're never coming back. I'm only sixteen about to turn seventeen. I don't know how to live without adult supervision. I'm not supposed to part ways with my parents until I reach college. How am I supposed to go back to Tree Hill and not see my parents? Maybe this is a bad dream. Maybe I will go back and my parents will be there. Don't think like that. You are going to go home and you're parents are never going to be there. They're no going to be there when you go to prom, graduate high school, or get into college. Maybe I can tell someone about this. Who could understand this situation? I know Peyton. Peyton will understand because her mum died when she was you, but then again she still has one parent still living. I don' t think I can tell anyone. It will be to hard and they will only pity me. That's not what I want. I will go home a pretend that this never happened. _

**Please review. Love it or hate. Should I continue? Please me tell what I need to improve on. This is my first story to post here. I'm no good with sex scenes. I will employee several people to write a one-shot sex- scene to use for my story. Please e-mail at (****theoutsider1986gmail****) for further details. **


	2. Chapter 2

" Last call for Tree Hill, North Carolina. Any passengers that need to board the flight please hurry up. The plane is about to leave."

_Mouth wasn't really paying attention. All he could think about were his parents. It has only been two days since they had died. He wanted to get back to Tree Hill as soon as possible. He didn't want people think that something was wrong, but he especially didn't want peoples pity or people to feel sorry for him. He was already the guy that people assumed was always happy. He didn't want people to think differently about him. He was really going to do it. He was going back to his hometown to live his life as a lie._

" Excuse me." Said an unknown girl

The girl slapped Mouth when he did respond.

" Hey. What the fuck was the for?" Snapped Mouth

" I tried calling you, but you didn't answers. I had to take matters into my own hands. Did you not hear the announcement about last call for any passengers to Tree Hill? By the way, my name is Brynnden Andrew Rossi-O'Keefe, but you can call me Brynn or Drew. Well let's get a move on shall we. We don't want to miss our plane." Said Brynn.

" Whatever" Mumbled Mouth

" No need to be a grumpy old man. I just didn't want you miss the flight. You looked kind of down and I knew if you missed the plane, it would make you even sadder.

" I'm guessing that a thank you is in order?" Mouth said sarcastically

" Now Now. What did I tell you about being a grump?" Said Brynn

They finally got to their seat and found out they were seated next to each other. As soon as they sat down they both fell asleep well Brynn did, but Mouth was sort of having trouble. He didn't know how he could sleep when his parents are dead. He wanted to be able to waking up and find his parents right there beside him. Mouth put on his headphones and started silently crying himself to sleep.

Long ago  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and not goodnight  
Well if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

When Mouth woke up, he was finally back in Tree Hill. As he was getting his bags, Brynn started to talk to him.

" Well I see we finally landed. Can I ask you a question? Why were you crying? I know it's none of my business, but I couldn't help but noticed the tears streaming down your eyes." Asked Brynn

" Curiosity killed the cat didn't it" Snapped Mouth

" I'm sorry for getting in business like that and I'm sorry for calling you calling you a grump earlier today." Said Brynn.

" No you have nothing to be sorry about. I should be the one to apologize you." Said Mouth

" Now that we are both sorry, do you want to tell me why you are so depressed?" Asked Brynn

" I'm not sure why I'm telling you this. The pain is still too fresh and hurts so bad. I've had rough week. My girlfriend of year just cheated on me and my parents just died in a car accident in London. The doctors tried to everything could, but they couldn't save them. It hurts know that people who gave birth to me are not going to be there anymore. I have never been on my own before. No one is going to understand what I'm going through" Cried Mouth

I know what you're going through. I lost both of my parents too. I know what it's like have parents one moment and the next they're gone. Everyday I still the feel pain in my heart." Said Brynn

" How do you deal with pain? How do you make it go away?" Asked Mouth

" There is way I do it, but I can't show you here. I told you my name, but I don't know yours." Said Brynn

" Marvin McFadden, but people call me Mouth. You can call me Marvin though. " Said Mouth

" Okay Marvin. Here is my number and we can talk. (512)-224-1986." Said Brynn

They both went their separates ways,

When Mouth got home he notice that his answering machine was full. He started listening to his messages to see who called. He received some from his friends asking where he was and they were worried about. The last massage that he was listening to was the one that he received from his parents about how much they missed him and they would see him. That mad him so angry that he grabbed the answering machine and threw it against the wall. The answering machine hit a glass vase and tipped over cut him on the arm. He didn't say ow or scream in pain, he just felt numb. He liked the feeling that the glass gave him when it cut his arm. It was like all his pain when away. He grabbed a knife because he thought it was sharper and turned on the radio. This is when Mouth realized that cutting was his way of escaping the pain that he has.

_Part of me won't go away  
Everyday reminded how much I hate it  
Weighted against the consequences  
Can't live without it so it's senseless  
Wanna cut it out of my soul  
And just live with a gaping hole  
Take control of my life  
And wash out all the burnt taste  
I made the problems in the first place  
Hang my head low 'cause it's part of me  
Ya hardly see right next to the heart of me  
Heard of me the routine scar  
New cuts cover where the old ones are  
And now I'm sick of this  
I can't stand the sandpaper thoughts that grade on my sanity  
I rather not even be then the man that's staring in the mirror through me_

**Love or hate it. Please review. The songs that are used are ( My Chemical Romance-Helena and Linkin Park-Part of Me)**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning Mouth woke up and decided he was going to call Drew. He didn't know what to think of her. She was bright and bubbly for person who lost her parents too. At first he thought she was annoying, but he got to thinking that she's not as bad as he thought. She can help him keep up with appearances. He can tell everyone that he made a new friend. That she's daughter of his parent's friend._

As Mouth was getting dressed, he turned on the radio and Alice In Chains came on.

The face before me flies  
Laughs at me inside  
Masks are made to hide the glow  
Shining eyes  
Distance 'tween us grows  
feeding lies

It's hard to start things over  
You can feel the fire around us  
All the time  
Yeah

Something I should say  
It takes you every day  
What you give is not alive  
Today  
Your soul served on a plate  
Throw it away

When he was done getting dressed, he dialed Drew's number.

BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING

'' Jade's escorting service. Madame Jade at your disposal.'' Answered Drew

'' Um...'' Said Mouth

'' Are you calling about the two for one special?'' Asked Drew

'' Um... two for one special?'' Asked Mouth

'' Yes the two for one special. It's were you buy one girl and the second one for free.'' Said Drew

'' I think I might of called the wrong number. I was looking for Drew Rossi-O'Keefe. My name is Mouth and we met at the airport.'' Said Mouth

'' Hello Marvin. This is she.'' Said Drew

'' Um... That's good. For a moment I thought I accidentally called a brothel. Said Mouth

'' No you didn't. I've been waiting for you to call, so I knew it was you. I just wanted to play a joke on you.'' Giggle Drew

'' Well you got me.'' Said Mouth

'' Yeah I know. Said Drew

'' So the reason I was calling, was to invite you lunch. My friend's mum owns this cafe that's really good. I mean you don't have to say yes, but it would mean a whole lot to me. Since we've been going through the same things, I thought he we could help each other out.'' Said Mouth

'' What do you mean?'' Asked Drew

''I mean like the death of our parents.'' Said Mouth

'' OH. That's what you are talking about. Yeah I would love to go to lunch with you. Just tell me the address of the place and I will meet you there.'' Said Drew

'' 13208 Blackstar RD 98765 Tree Hill, NC'' Said Mouth

''OK see you soon Marvin.'' Said Drew

'' See you soon Drew.'' Said Mouth

Karen's Cafe

Mouth was the first one to get there and he had some time to think.

_He was thinking about the last time he was with his parents . He doesn't remember what they were doing as family but he remembers the song that his parents were playing. It was the same song that his father had told him that he sung to his mum on their first anniversary and every anniversary after that. Moth started singing the song in his head. _

_My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right_

My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives had just begun  
Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms 

He knew that his parents weren't going to have another anniversary and that made him cry a little bit.

''Marvin are you OK?''Asked Drew

Mouth looked up and saw that Drew was standing there. That moved him away from the thoughts of his parent and to thoughts of her.

_Mouth knows he must look silly with face all stained with tears, but he couldn't help it. He never really noticed how beautiful Drew was. She was prettier than his ex-girlfriend Erica. She could be a supermodel like Adriana Lima. Drew was 5'7 with blue eyes and jet black hair. The clothes she was wear, outlined her body perfectly. The black tank fit her like a glove. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Those red shorts mad her ass so fucking plump. I guess you can say, that Drew was looking very fuckable. OH shit, my dick is hard. How embarrassing is this. Hopefully she doesn't notice it._

Drew slapped Mouth again like she did at the airport when he was listening to her.

'' Ow! What the fuck? Drew! What is with you and hitting people '' Said Mouth

'' I don't like it when people ignore me. I asked you if you were OK and I think you when into lala land.'' Said Drew

Drew sat down at the table with Mouth.

''I'm sorry. To answer your question, I'm fine.'' Said Mouth

'' No you're not fine. A fine person wouldn't be crying in the middle of the day at a cafe. I was like you at first. I was crying all the time and didn't know what to do. Eventually I was able to find some way to cope. Unlike you, I didn't have anyone to help get through it.'' Said Drew

'' I still think about them every second. It won't matter where I am, there is song or some object that reminds of them. What do you do help you cope?'' Asked Mouth

'' I can't really tell you, but I can show you.'' Said Drew

They were interrupted by the sound of Drew's phone ringing

'' Excuse me Marvin. I need to take this call'' Said Drew

Five minutes later Drew came back to the table.

'' I just called a call from my friend. He invited me to a party and I was wondering if you would like to go with me? Asked Drew

'' Um... sure. I haven't been to a party in a long time.'' Said Mouth

'' OK great. Being around other people is a way to help me cope. When I'm with a group of people, it helps not to think of my parents so much. Maybe this could help you too.'' Said Drew

**The songs used in the Story are '' Alice In Chain and Diana Ross-Endless Love''. I would like to thanks to my beta ReinaDesire. She so fucktastic( look it up in the urban dictionary) for doing this. Here is her profile (****.net/u/2081797/ReinaDesire****). Check out her stuff. If you want see what Drew looks like and what outfits she will be wearing in this chapter and future chapters, go to the link in my profile. Copy, paste to the address bar and follow me.**

**Please review my story. I would like to know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Once again, I would like to state that I don't own the characters of OTH, I also don't the story line either, and I don't own any of the songs either. The only thing I own is my poetry and original characters. I would also like the thank once again my beta for being awesome. Please check out her shit.**

BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING

The phone rang as Mouth enter the door and he answered it.

''Hello?'' Said Mouth

'' Dude where the hell have you been. I've been missing my home skillet.'' Said Skills

'' Hey Skills. I've been pretty busy'' Said Mouth somberly

'' Busy doing what or should I ask busy doing whom?'' Asked Skills

'' None of your fucking business.'' Snapped Mouth

'' Yo dawg, I was just teasing you. No need to get short with me.'' Said Skills

'' I'm sorry Skills. I didn't mean to snap out you.'' Said Mouth

'' Dude it's OK. Is everything OK?'' Asked Skills

'' Yeah I'm fine. Is there a reason you were calling?'' Asked Mouth

'' You don't sound fine, but anyways. The gang and I miss your presence. We haven't heard from you in a few day. We thought we could see if you were alive and kicking. We need your awesome announcement skills for the Rivercourt tomorrow at 3pm. So how about it? Asked Skills

'' Sure whatever. I'll be there. Bye.'' Said Mouth

'' Alright. Cool. I'll see you tomorrow.'' Said Skills

Mouth and Skills hang up the phone.

_Oh great. I slipped up. My cover was almost blown. How am I supposed to tell everyone I'm fine when I can't keep my emotions in check. FUCK! OK I know what I need to do. Where is my knife? I need my knife. Cutting myself will help me. Cutting will help me stay clam.._

Mouth turned on the radio and started his cut fest.

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Who did me wrong  
Who did me right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

When Mouth was done with his cut fest, he felt better. He decided to go to the mall afterward. He still had the money is parents had left him for the summer. He figure if he was going to need new clothes to help with his facade.

Tree Hill Mall

Mouth went to different stores and got different things. He got a few pair of skinny and regular jeans. He bought some some t-shirts, polo shirts, button down shirts, hoodies, Chuck Taylors. and some vest. When he was done shopping he went to the food court to get some food. When he was there, he ran into his lying slut of an ex-girlfriend Erica.

'' Hi Mouth'' Said Erica

'' I don't have time to deal with your shit. What fuck do you want?'' Asked Mouth

'' I just thought I would come to apologizes for what I did. I come to realize that what I did was wrong and I want to get back together. We were good together and I screwed it up'' Said Erica

'' You fucking cheated on me. What makes you think I want to get back with you? Besides, I have new a girlfriend who appreciates me.'' Said Mouth

'' Mouth please give me another shot? Wait, you have a new girlfriend?'' Cried Erica

'' Yeah I do.'' Said Mouth

'' What makes you think she's better than me. I'm the best you ever had." Condescendingly Erica Said

'' Wow. Not only are you slut, but you are so arrogant. Brynn is a much better person than you. She won't fuck me over. Not to mention, she's smoking hot. Now if you excuse me, I want to finish my food and go home. I have a very important get together than I need to get ready for. So please get the fuck out of my face and leave me alone.'' Yelled Mouth.

Mouth left Erica dumbfounded and finished his food. When he got home called Drew to get the details of the party.

BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING

'' Drew's phone.''' Answered Drew

'' Hey Drew it's me Marvin. Can you please tell me where the party is so that I can meet you there.'' Said Mouth

'' Hey Marvin Yeah sure. The address is 7400 Morningmoon 43210 Tree Hill, NC.'' Said Drew

'' OK thanks. See you there.'' Mouth Said

'' OK. See you there.'' Drew Said.

Fours hours later Mouth got ready for the party and left his house.

As Mouth was driving, Black Eyed Peas- I gotta feeling came one.

Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
(Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
(Do it!)  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
(Do it!)  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Woohoo

**Songs used in this chapter are '' Black Eyed Peas- I gotta feeling and Papa Roach-Last Resort''**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh wow thought Mouth. I've never seen a party like this before. This beats any high school party went to before. I guess the party started before I came. I wonder where Drew is? Why am I nervous. I've talked to Drew before. What makes this different than before. I'm not much of a drinker, but I think I need a drink to calm my nerves down._

Mouth went into the house and got a drink from the bar. Music was blaring pretty loud as he tried to navigate his way to the bar. Mouth saw that bodies were smashed up against each other everywhere and people where drunk of their asses.

_I guess people want to dance like porn stars. _

'' Hey bartender.'' Yelled Mouth

'' What can I get for you'' Replied the Bartender

'' Surprise me.'' Mouth Said

'' One Jägerbomb coming up'' Said the Bartender

While the bartender was making his drink, Mouth started listening to the music that was playing.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra  
Jessica won't play ball  
Mandy won't share her friend Miranda  
Doesn't anybody live at all_

Amanda won't leave me empty handed  
Got her number from a bathroom stall  
Brandy just got way too much baggage  
And that shit just gets old

But I got a girl who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
She takes it off nice and slow  
'Cause that's porn star dancing

She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
She drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage  
For this porn star dancing

Your body's lightin' up the room  
And I want a naughty girl like you  
There's nothing harder 

'' Here's your drink.'' Said the Bartender

'' Thanks.'' Said Mouth

Mouth drank his drank and went to go look for Drew. He found Drew. He saw her dancing with another female provocatively.

_OH shit. This is the hottest thing I ever seen. Drew looks really sexy. I didn't know that Drew has her ears stretched. That only makes her much more sexier in my eyes. The out outfit she's wearing is amazing. The black skirt, purple tank top and blue sweater go well together. Should I go over there or should just continue to watch. I think I'll go over there._

'' Hey Drew.'' Mouth said

Mouth tapped Drew on the shoulder and called her again

'' Drew.'' Mouth said

'' Hey Marvin. I'm glad you could make it.'' Said Drew

'' Me too. Who's your friend?'' Mouth asked

'' This is Autumn and she was just about leave'' Hinted Drew

'' OK OK. I get the point.'' Said Autumn

Autumn left Drew and Mouth alone.

'' You look good'' Said Mouth

'' Not to shabby yourself.'' Drew said in a flirty tone

_Wow Drew thought. Marvin was not looking like this when we first met. It's like he was secretly sexy. I love man who can rock the skinny jeans. The t-shirt defines whatever muscles that he has. Oh he likes Chuck Taylor's too. OMG! Drew you need to get a hold of yourself. Stop looking at him likes he a piece of meat. Gah I just want to fuck him now and that is what I plan to do. I better get him drunk enough to sleep with me, but not so much he looses all functionality._

'' I need another drink and your getting one too.'' Said Drew

'' I don't know. I just had one already.'' Mouth said hesitantly

'' Come on. Don't be a pussy. I will take very good care of you. Another drink won't kill ya.'' Drew said

'' Ummmm... OK.'' Mouth agreed.

After getting drink after drink, Mouth and Drew were a drunk.

'' I want to dance.'' Drew said drunkenly

'' I can't dance at all.'' Said Mouth

'' everyone can dance, but not everyone can dance well. Just follow my lead.'' Said Drew

'' OK, but I warned to you'' Mouth said

Mouth put his hands on Drew's hip and they started to dance.

_Told him what I like  
When he heat it up at night  
Made him stand behind my door and watch me (uh uh uh)  
And I couldn't believe the type  
He was saying all the right,  
Whispers gettin' mami right, I was (uh uh uh)  
So I had to get the ice  
Homie wanna fly the kite  
Had to show him what a pro I was (uh uh uh)  
I was headed for the light  
He refused to take a bite  
Till I put my blindfolders on  
I'm saying something like _

_You just taking it all, what's gon' be left for me  
I told you get it, but you're taking it all from me_

___When he want it he blindfolds me  
Then I get sexy on him, get sexy on him, like  
[Repeat 4x] _

Drew turned around and they started to kiss. Their mouths crashed together parting quickly as Mouth shoved his tongue into her mouth, her warm mouth making him feel hot. Drew put her hands around Mouths neck pushing him forward giving him more access. Mouth moaned slightly. Drew was nibbling on Mouth's bottom lip and he let out a cry of hunger.

They both were out of breath and stopped for a moment.

'' Let's take this upstairs'' Purred Drew

'' Yes ma'am'' Mouth said huskily

They went to an empty room and finished what they started.

Drew pushed Mouth onto the bed and sat on top of him. She didn't waste anytime. Drew quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down slightly as Mouth's mouth continued to work with hers. She pulled down his boxers down a bit, just enough for his erection to spill out over the waistband of his boxers. Drew straddled herself and slipped herself on to his cock. Mouth had easy access to her pussy since Drew wasn't wearing any panties.

"Oh God!" Mouth moaned gripping onto her sides. Drew rocked her body back and forth, gripping onto his hoodie.

Drew started to quicken the pace as Mouth slowly moved his hands on top of her thighs. He slowly took off all of her clothes. Drew took his face and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue inside without permission.

Mouth's tongue rubbed against Drew's and he started to lie back down. Drew gripped onto the collar of his black hoodie, wanting more of him. Mouth took of his hoodie and shirt. He tossed them to the other side of the room and connected lips with Drew, placing his hand on her cheek.

Mouth laid down and pulled Drew down with him. His hands traveled to her butt and Mouth grabbed onto Drew's butt cheeks, pushing her deeper inside him. Drew let out a loud moan and she pushed harder. Her tight walls closed around him and Mouth could feel her hot juices inside him. Her head fell into the nuzzle of his neck.

Drew bit down on his shoulder, trying to silence the moans she felt coming from the pure pleasure she was feeling. Mouth moved one of his hands up Drew's back, tracing her spin as he did, and ran a hand through her black hair. Drew started to quicken the pace and Mouth removed his hand still holding her butt. He moved it to the front of her body and ran it up her stomach. He outlined her bellybutton and continued his journey.

"Marrrrvin..." Drew moaned feeling his hand stopping on her breast. He rubbed her erect nipple with his thumb and slowly started to knead it. He sat up and started to knead her breast harder. Drew let out a loud moan tilting her head back, her hair falling away from her face. She pushed harder, her breasts bobbing. Mouth kissed her neck tenderly and left a trail of soft kisses down to her chest. He kissed her other breast and Drew grabbed tight onto his shoulder muscles. Mouth took her nipple in his mouth and his teeth gently bit down on it.

"Marvin!" Drew screamed. Mouth bit down harder and Drew screamed again. His mouth and hands worked her breasts as she dug her nails into his skin. Drew's juices started to mix with his. She pumped harder even though it was starting to hurt. She wanted him to yell her name.

Mouth wrapped his arm around Drew's back and pushed her deeper inside him. Her boob filled his mouth and he started to suck on it.

"God, Marvin." Drew got out. She gripped tight onto his hair and pushed him more into her breasts. Mouth started to grunt and a smile formed on Drew's face. "Is someone finally reaching climax?" She asked smiling. Marvin pushed his dick more into her, his pre-cum spilling out into her and the top of her clit getting hit. Drew grunted and rubbed her hips against his so his penis could continue to hit her clit. Mouth released her breast from his mouth and covered her lips with his. Drew pulled him close and he ran his hand over her back, his other hand still kneading her tit.

Their mouths continued their motion as they went to a pace they had never done before. Drew scratched his chest up and down as Mouth kneaded her full breasts. Their juices mixed as they screamed each others name.

"Drew!" Mouth screamed.  
"Marvin !" Screamed Drew.

Mouth fell back on the bed and Drew crashed on top of him. They laid there for a moment trying to catch their breaths, Mouth still injected inside her pussy.

After their sexy drunken hookup, the pair fell asleep.

**Just remember I don't own any of the character of OTH, but I do own Drew. I also don't own any of the songs. Please Please go check out my beta's writing. She's good, in fact she's great. Do it as a favor to me. ****.net/u/2081797/**** . The song used in the chapter are Kelis ft. Nas- Blindfold Me and My Darkest Days ft. Ludacris and Zakk Wylde – Porn Star Dancing. You should listen to both songs. They are the fucking shit.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Mouth woke up not really remember what had happen the night before. He woke up Drew to ask her. Not realizing that they both had no clothes on.

'' What happened? My head is killing me. I feel hungover'' Asked Mouth

'' You don't remember'' Said Drew

'' If I did I wouldn't be asking you.'' Said Mouth

'' You sure are pretty grumpy in the morning. Looks like someone has a little morning wood.'' Teased Drew

'' Oh fuck! We're nekkid. That means we slept together.'' Screamed Mouth

'' Yes we did. You weren't freaking out last night.'' Drew said in hurt voice

'' I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you feelings or yell. It's just that I never ever sleep with anyone until I been in relationship for at least 6 months. I just met you a week ago and I've yet to ask you out.'' Said Mouth

'' I guess I can see where you are coming from'' Said Drew.

'' Good. I would like to take you out on a proper date. If you are OK with that''Said Mouth

'' I more than OK with it.'' Drew said flirtatiously

BRING BRING BRING BRING

'' Who's phone is that'' Asked Drew

'' I think it's mine. Let me answer it.'' Said Mouth

Moth answered the phone and saw that it was Skills.

'' Hey Skills.'' Mouth Said

'' What up playa. I'm just calling to make sure you didn't forget about the Rivercourt today. You know if you did, yo ass is mine homie '' Said Skills

'' Yeah Yeah I know Skills.'' Said Mouth

''Marvin I'm going to take a shower. I'm going to be lonely if you don't join me.'' Drew said in the background.

'' Who's that. That doesn't sound like Erica. So you've been getting little side action uh?.'' Said Skills

'' No it's like that.. She's was just joking. She's my parents friends daughter. My parents offered to let her stay with us until her parents move to Tree Hill. Her parents won't arrive until Christmas.'' Said Mouth

'' Yo dawg I'm just playing. I know you're not a cheater. She can come to the Rivercourt too if she wants.'' Said Skills

'' Thanks. I'll see you there.'' Said Mouth

'' Aight dawg.'' Said Skills

'' Bye.'' Said Mouth

'' Peace out'' Said Skills

Mouth hung up the phone and got ready to go the Rivercourt. When Drew and Mouth were both done cleaning up, Mouth asked her if she wanted to the Rivercourt with him and she said yes. They left for the Rivercourt.

At the Rivercourt

They were the first people to arrive. They sat in Mouths car for a little bit. They both were talking about what happened last night and what is going to happen in future.

'' Hey Drew I need a favor?'' Asked Mouth

'' What is it?'' Asked Drew

'' I don't want my friends to know that my parents are dead. Can we pretend that you are friend of the family.?'' Asked Mouth

'' I will do what you asked, but may I know why?'' Asked Drew

'' I don't want people to pity mean. I have friend who lost her mum, but she still has her dad. I lost both my parents. I just feel like if I let them know, they would treat like I was going to break and that's not what I want. I just want things to come close to normal as possible.'' Said Mouth

'' Eventually people will find out. That is why I packed my bags and came to Tree Hill.'' Said Drew

'' I know, but I'm not ready for people to know.'' Said Mouth

'' I understand'' Drew said

As they were waiting for the rest of the gang to come, H.I.M- Dark Secret Lover came on the radio.

_For a moment the world turns it's back_ _And you let me come closer_ _Though the hearts were filled with fear_ _For this dark secret love_ _Oh let the world turn it's back_ _And please let me come closer_ _Though the hearts filled with fear_ _For this love_ _Our 666 has got a name_ _We burn in it's flames again and again_ _For it is our_ _Dark secret love_ _set me as a seal upon thine heart,_ _As a seal upon thine arm,_ _For love is strong as death_ _Jealousy is cruel as the grave._ _The coals thereof_ _Are coals of fire,_ _Which hath a most vehement flame._ _I love you - I love you_ _I love you - I love you_ _I love you - I love you_

When the song was over, they both heard a knock on the door. They turned around and saw that the gang was here.

'' Yo my homie g ready for a sick ass game of b ball?' Said Tim

'' What the fuck Tim? You are white not black.. Just say are you ready to play some ball.'' Mouth Said

'' What has your panties and may I ask who this lovely lady is?'' Asked Tim

" Nothing. Tim this is Drew. Drew this Tim. Tim's a little special so we don't take him to seriously.'' Mouth Said

'' OK Marvin.'' Chuckled Drew

'' Yo what was that Mouth. She called you Marvin. I thought your name was Mouth?'' Time Asked confused

'' Dim my name is Marvin, but Mouth is a nickname I liked to be called instead of Marvin.'' Mouth Said

'' Indeed you are special. Nice to meet you Tim.'' Said Drew

'' Right back out you. Now come on we need our announcer guy to give a play by play.'' Said Tim

Mouth and Drew got out the car and on the court. Before the game started he introduced everyone else to Drew. The rest of gang was kind of was skeptical of Drew and Brooke even tried to scare her away by being a bitch, but Drew wasn't phased and tried to enjoyed herself. The game started and Mouth and Jimmy started to announce.

''Ladies and gentlemen, here it is. Scott vs. Scott. On team one Lucas Scott, Timothy '' Tim'' Smith, and Jason ''Junk'' Moretti. On team two we have Nathan Scott, Jake Jalgelski, and Antwon ''Skills'' Taylor. Let the games begin.'' Said Mouth

''Okay, folks, here we go 16 by ones. Make it, take it, win by one, and you can feel the intensity in the air.'' Said Mouth

''Yeah! All right!'' Yelled Mouth

JIMMY: This looks to be a battle, mouth. Uhh! Yeah! Yeah!

MOUTH: Oh, the basket counts, and it's 14-12, game point for Nathan. He could win it all right here. Nathan for the win. Holy crap!

MOUTH: Did you see that? Someday men will write stories about that block. Children will be named after it. Argentinean women will weep for it. Luke gets a basket, and he's down.

'' In your face lil bro.'' Luke Said

'' That was just a lucky shot. We all know who the real start of the family bro.'' Taunted Nathan

'' Yeah it me.'' Luke taunted back

MOUTH: Ball goes to Luke's team. Tim with the ball.

MOUTH: Did you see that Jimmy. The ball was stolen by Jake Jalgelski .

JIMMY: I saw that Mouth. I saw that.

MOUTH: Jake has the ball and dribbles the ball to Nathan. Jake passes the ball to Nathan and Nathan makes the basket. Score for Nate's team.

'' See this why short people should not be playing basketball. '' Chuckled Jake

" Yeah yeah.'' Tim said

Meanwhile with the girls.

'' So Drew. How well do you know Mouth?'' Asked Haley suspiciously/friendly

'' I think I know Marvin pretty well.'' Drew said coyly with a double meaning

'' Oh really. What the hell is that supposed to mean? '' Brooked said peevishly

'' It means that I know him pretty well. Better than you people ever will. Our parents have been friends for years and in turns we have been friends for a long time. So What the fuck is your problem Brooke? I did nothing to you and you're acting like a bitch'' Yelled Drew

'' I do believe that your parents are old friends, but I don't believe that you and Mouth are friends. If you two are such good friends then how come we never heard of you? We just met you. How do we know that you are not using Mouth for your own pleasure. We are his friends and we have the right to be stand offish with you. Mouth has a girlfriend if you already don't know. So I find it weird that he's with you all of a sudden and another thing he likes to be called Mouth not Marvin. '' Brooke yelled backed

'' Oh honey he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore. You're just jealous that Marvin would never fuck a fat ugly pig like yourself. I'm sorry that bothers you. Not! I wonder how Luke would feel if he knew you had feelings for one his best friends. I mean this could be your revenge on him for finding a better fuck in your best friend Peyton. That's right, I know all about you guys. Marvin told me everything and I will call him Marvin when ever I dam feel like it.'' Drew said

'' Bitch I think you stepped on the wrong toes. No one insults my friend and gets away with it. '' Peyton said

'' I think I just did.'' Said Drew

'' Ummm... guys I think you should apologize to each other. We need to get along for Mouth's sakes. I mean we all will be going to the same school Who knows, maybe will we all start to like each other eventually.'' Haley rambled

'' Back off you goody two shoes. No asked you talk and in fact, you keep your mouth shut at all times. It sounds like a screeching noise. It hurting my ears. '' Said Drew

Brooke recovered from the shock of being told off and spoke again.

'' Now you listen here you crazy psycho bitch. What happened between Peyton. Luke, and I is none of your business and it's been put to rest.'' Yelled Brooke

Before Brooke and Drew can have some more words, Haley punched Drew and the fight turned physical. It took a moment for the guys to notice what was happening and quickly stopped the game and tried to stop the fight. With Mouth holding Drew, Nathan holding Haley, Jake holding Peyton, and Luke holding Brooke.

'' Alright alright. What hell is going here?'' Screamed Skills

'' I don't know. I was just sitting here trying to enjoy myself when the girls tried to make me feel unwelcome Marvin. They said some means things to mean. They insulted me for no reason at all.'' Cried Drew

'' Bitch you fake crying won't get you out this and you started this by insulting all three of us. I really don't want to ask this, but I will. Are you fucking her? Is that why you and Erica are no longer together? You cheated on her with that?'' Said Peyton

'' Well don't Peyton. It's really none of your fucking business.'' Yelled Mouth

'' Hey man. Don't yell at my girlfriend like that. She just trying to tell us what happened.'' Jake yelled

'' Yo now I remember you. You the girl I heard in the background when I called Mouth earlier. You were the shower girl. You asked Mouth to join you in the shower. Mouth you said you were not with her. Was that a lie?'' Said Skills

'' If I was lying to you Skills you would know and besides I don't have to explain myself to you. Also I'm sorry I yelled you Peyton, but I don't want to talk about Erica. You guys are being rude to my friend and I'm not having. You know what. Let's just leave Drew.'' Mouth said

'' So you are choosing her side over ours?'' Question Nate

'' Yeah I guess I am.'' Mouth said

So Mouth and Drew left back to his house. They left his friends mad and wondering what happened.

**I would like to thank once again my beta ReinaDesire for doing this. Here is her profile (****.net/u/2081797/ReinaDesire****). Check out her stuff. The song used in this chapter was by H.I.M . Please please review my story. I would like to know how I'm doing so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank once again my beta ReinaDesire for doing this. Here is her profile (****.net/u/2081797/ReinaDesire****). Check out her stuff. Please please review my story. I would like to know how I'm doing so far.**

Mouth and Brynn got to his house and the phone started to ring.

BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING

Mouth answered the phone.

'' Hello.'' Mouth said

'' Hi my name is Greyson Parker and you must be Marvin McFadden.'' Said Parker

'' OK? Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?'' Mouth asked

'' I'm sorry I didn't explain myself. My name is Greyson Parker and I'm your parents lawyer. I'm sorry for your lost. Your parents left a will to you in your name. I was wondering if you can stop my office and discuss it.'' Said Parker

'' What you do you mean my parents had a will?'' Mouth asked confused

'' Oh no. Your parents didn't know that they were going to die this month or year. They just had a will just in case something did happen to them.'' Explained Parker

'' Ummm... OK'.' Mouth said

'' I know this a really tough time for you, but we need to go over these documents tomorrow. Can you come in?'' Stated Parker

'' Sure why not. Why time should I come in ?'' Mouth asked

'' Can you come in at 9:00am?'' Asked Parker

'' Yeah I can.'' Mouth said

'' Great I will see you tomorrow.'' Said Parker

'' Yeah whatever.'' Mouth mumbled

Mouth hanged the phone and felt like crying and cutting himself. He needed something to relieve all the pain that he suffering. That's is when Drew told him that she had something that could ease his pain. Turns out that something was cocain. Mouth was hesitant to try it at first, but once he saw Drew take it, it didn't seem so bad in his mind. So they spent the rest of the day having a shit load of sex and doing drugs.

Meanwhile at the Cafe the rest of the gang was talking about what happened the River Court.

'' I can't believe that bitched turned Mouth against us. Who the hell does she think she is?'' Ranted Brooke

'' Cheery you need to calm down. Ranting and raving isn't going to do anything.'' Lucas said

'' Don't tell me to calm down Broody. There is something off with that girl.'' Said Brooke

'' I may not be the brightest person, but I agree with Brooke. There something about that girl that isn't right. What should do about it. We need to protect our friend.'' Tim said

'' You know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'' Smirked Nathan

'' What does that mean Nate?'' Junk asked

'' It means Junk, that we have to befriend Drew.'' Said Nathan

'' OK. I'm confused. Why would we befriend a girl that just insulted us and turned Mouth against us?'' Peyton asked

'' I mean Peyton, is we pretend to be her friend. If we get close to her we can see what kind of suspicious things up to and we use the computer to find out more information about her.'' Explained Nathan

'' I'm starting to get it now.'' Junk said

'' Boy-Toy you have a smart devious little mind. Tutor-Girl you snagged a good one.'' Smirked Brooke

'' Thanks.'' Nathan and Haley said

'' I say we give them a couple days to cool off and then we put our plan into action.'' Said Jake

'' I guess you're finally up to my level baby bro'' Luke said

'' Yo I can't wait to go double agent on that girls ass.'' Said evilly Skills

The gang left the cafe. They all couldn't wait for the next couple days to be over. They were all excited about the plan. They wanted their friend back.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I guess this a filler because I'm having a little bit of writers block. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I ask again, please review my story so that I can know I how doing so far. This my first chapter story that is not a poem. I care for you so much my Rockstars.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank once again my beta ReinaDesire for doing this. Here is her profile (.net/u/2081797/ReinaDesire). Check out her stuff. Please please review my story. I would like to know how I'm doing so far.**

The next day Drew and Mouth arrived at the lawyer's office.

'' Are you ready for this?'' Asked Drew

'' I don't think I will ever be ready, but I have to be.'' Mouth said

'' When I went through this I had no one. I'm here for you if need me.'' Said Drew

'' Thanks Drew, but I was thinking I should tell me my friends what's going on. I mean maybe they could help me. Like you are helping me right now.'' Mouth said

'' Don't. They don't understand what it's like to loose both of your parents like we do. Peyton may of lost a parent, but she still has one left. We don't have either left. I'm the only one who can help you get through this. I'm the only one who gets you. Don't see you Marvin. Some kind of higher power brought us together. We don't need anyone else messing that up. Marvin I know we just met, but I feel a strong connection between us.''Said Drew

'' I feel the strong connection too. I guess you are right. We do need to keeps this between us. No will ever understand what's like for us. We have to thank that high power for bringing a girl like you to me.'' Mouth said

'' Yeah we should. Here take this.'' Said Drew

Drew handed Mouth a pill to take.

'' What is this?'' Mouth hesitantly asked

'' Don't act like a goody two shoes now. We did some blow yesterday. Don't you trust me?'' Said Drew

'' I do trust you, but...'' Mouth said

Drew interrupted him and told him...

'' Don't worry Marvin. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you. This will make you calm and feel better. I know you want to. Drew said in a flirtatiously/pouty voice

'' Oh what hell. What man can deny women who with a voice like this'' Mouth exclaimed

Both Drew and Mouth took a pill each and went into the office to find Mr. Parker. They found him and the meeting began.

'' I'm sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances. Are you ready to begin.'' Said Greyson

'' As ready I will ever be.'' Mouth said

'' OK. Let's read your parents will. We still star with the letter that they wrote to you.'' Said Greyson

_Our Dearest Marvin Manson McFadden,_

_If you are reading this now, it means we are dead . I know that this hard for but , we know that you will get through this. You have your friends that will help. There a son we wrote this letter and this will is to tell you that we left you a large sum of money. You father and I come from two very successful business rivals. I'm sure you have heard of Morgan Industries and Faded Industries. Well my real name is Clara Morgan and your fathers real name is Henry Faded. When we were younger, we fell in love. From what we were told, both businesses used to be one business, but something happened to split it into two. Your great grand father Carl Faded from your dad's side actually stole your great grandfather's Stanley Morgan girl from my side of the family. The story was told that Stanley was engaged to this girl, but Carl saw her and it was love at first at site. They had this torrid affair, but didn't tell Stanley. The girl left Stanley for Carl, but Stanley didn't know it was Carl she had left him for. But When he found out, he was angry because this was his best friend and business partner. A big accident happened and the girl died. Stanley may have been mad, but not enough to kill her. This girl he tore apart two best friends. Carl blamed Stanley for the death of the girl. He thought that Stanley killed the girl so that Carl wouldn't have her. Stanley blamed Carl for his failed relationship. After that Stanley and Carl became enemies in their personal world and professional world. They each decided to move on and each started a new business that is still successful to this day. Because of what happened in the past, Morgans and Fadeds were not allowed to interact with each other at all. When your father and I met we didn't know who each other were, until both families attended a charity event. When we found out about our families, we were conflicted. We knew we had to break things off ,but we couldn't. We fell so in love that your father asked me to marry him. We knew that they wouldn't like it,but we decided to tell them about our relationship that we had and engagement in hopes that they see how in love that we are. Boy were we wrong. Not only did they not like it, but they told us that they would disown us and just leave us chump change if we didn't break things off. We never did. We got married and they disowned on the same day. If they didn't want us in their lives so be it. We didn't want them in our lives either. So your daddy legally changed is name from Henry Faded to Jackson McFadden. I changed my name from Clara Morgan to Katherine McFadden. We knew if we didn't change our names, they would try everything in their power to tear us a part. We didn't want that because as soon as we got married, I found out I was pregnant with you our beautiful little boy. Our families left a combined sum of 500 million dollars. I know what you are thinking, but to them that was chump change. Both of their businesses were worth half a trillion dollars when they disowned us.**(********Yes I know that no one can own that much money, but it's my story dam it. Now back to the story.****)**I think it's worth more now. Now in this will we leave you everything that we have and have had papers drawn up so you can be emancipated if we were ever to turn up dead. We didn't want you go into foster care and we most certainly didn't want you handed to our family. Everything has been put in your name, but it will be over seen by Mr. Parker our lawyer and Mr. Austin Reed our financial adviser. For right now we 50 million dollars in a bank account that you can use how ever you please and the rest is in a trust fund account that you won't be able to access until you are 21. We were going to wait to gives this to you on your birthday, but we are dead now. Here is a 1956 Jaguar XK140 Roadster. Awesome car. We bought it for you in full and had it restored. I know that this is hard for you, but your daddy and I will always be with you in spirit. Son this is daddy. Please don't cry. You have to know if we had it our way your mommy and I would still be with you, but GOD had other plans for us. Just try to remember all the good times that we had as a family. We want you to open up and find love. We want you to have lots of children and grandchildren. We know that you have friends that you have that can help get through this and you have the Scotts, Sawyers, Davis, James, Jalgelskis, Taylors and the rest of town to help you through this. Please don't shut the world out. These people they care about you like if you were their own child. I can remember the day we came to this town. They welcomed us to this town and made us family. We don't want you going through this alone. We love you son and we miss you so very much._

_Love,_

_Mommy and Daddy_

Mouth finished reading the letter and was shocked and overwhelmed..

'' I want to say again that I'm sorry for your lost and if you need me for whatever reason I will be here.'' Said Greyson

'' He has me dammit. He won't be need you.'' Drew snapped possessively.

'' Please don't snap at me. I know he has you, but he will be needing me for stuff too and I know he will be needing his friends too. Anyways, I'm sorry Mr. Reed couldn't be here. His wife went into labor this morning. The next time we meet he will be here.'' Said Greyson

'' Marvin baby. Are you OK? Please say something to me. I know you need me. '' Drew said ignoring Greyson

'' Mr. McFadden? If you just sign a few paper work and then you can be on your way.'' Said Greyson

''Ummm...OK'' Mouth said quietly

Mouth signed the paper. As soon as they were done, the left the office. As they were leaving, they ran into Karen and Keith. There was a hardware store right next door.

''Hey Mouth.'' Keith said

**(A little side note. Keith never died and he married Karen when she was preggers with Lucas. He forced Dan to be there when Lucas was born. So Dan and Karen share custody of Lucas. 4 years after Luke was born, they had Lily. Now back to the story)**

'' Hi Mr. Scott. Hi Mrs. Scott'' Said Mouth sadly

'' Are you OK son? Why are at the lawyers office?'' Keith asked

'' Yes I'm fine. My parents needed me to get some documents to that I could mail to them.'' Said Mouth

'' Oh OK. Are you sure because you look a little sad.'' Karen said/ask suspiciously

'' Marvin is fine. So back off.'' Drew snapped at Karen and Keith

'' Excuse me young lady. Do not talk that way to me and my husband. I don't know who are, but II know your parents taught you to be respectful to your elders. Now Mouth are really sure that you are alright. I know your parents are out of town. Please don't hesitate to come to us if you need us.'' Karen said

''Look lady. I don't know you either, but you need to back a away from Marvin. He's fine, he just misses parents since they are town.'' Drew snapped again

Mouth interrupted the fight that was just about to happen.

'' Mr. and Mrs. Scott I'm sorry. Drew's right. I just miss my parents. I think I will call them when I get come. Drew lets go. See you later Mrs. and Mr. Scott'' Said Mouth

They left Karen an Keith suspicious. There was something about that girl that they didn't like. They had a feeling that she was going to do something to hurt Mouth. What they didn't realize is that their kids and their kids friends had a bad feeling about Drew too.

_As they driving home, Mouth started to think. He was feeling so lost, confused and sad. I don't know what I'm going to do. This is too much for me take in. Reading their will makes it seem more real. Why didn't my parents tell me about this. I went my whole life thinking that my parents didn't have any family, but they actually do. I'm going to contact them. They wanted nothing to do with them and in way they want nothing to do with me. I'm so glad that I met Drew. She's has really been helping me. I wonder if she has more blow. I know I should the others, but I feel like I can't. They possibly understand . Drew she's been through this too. She can help me manage. I don't want to feel like this. I want to feel numb. _

When he was done thinking, this song came on that summed up everything that he was feeling at the moment.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

**Sorry Rock Stars that is has taken me a long time to update. I don't know when I will have chapter 9 up. The song that used in this song was ''Numb'' by Linkin Park. The song represents the numbness that Mouth wants to feel. There is a link to all of the clothes that they wear in the story and picture of Mouth's car. It's the second link. Next chapter is going to fast forward three or four weeks. I hope you like my story. Please review my story. I want to know if I suck balls and should stop writing or continue. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Please people go checkout my beta's. For me? Here is her profile (.net/u/2081797/ReinaDesire). This chapter and the next chapter are taking place a month and half la later. A little side note, Mouth and Erica got back together and you will see why.**

Four weeks have pasted since Mouth and Drew had been at the lawyers. In that time, he and Drew got much closer. He had also got back together with Erica. His friends stayed true their words and became double agents and try to find out more information about Drew, but they couldn't. So they gave up on trying. They now just openly hate her. They don't like the fact that Mouth had changed for Drew. What the gang didn't know is that Drew and Mouth were having sex despite the fact that he was with Erica again. Erica assumed that he broken things off with Drew because he still had feelings for her, but boy was she wrong on so many levels. He was becoming a person that they didn't recognize. Also the adults had noticed a change him too.

BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING

'' Hey Erica'' Said Mouth

'' Hey Baby. What are you doing right now'' Erica asked

_Drew started to stroke Mouth's cock at moment._

'' IIII am doing nnnnnothing. MMMMM'' Mouth moaned out.

'' It doesn't sound like you are doing nothing.'' Said Erica

'' OK you got me, I was just using this new massager I got.'' Mouth Said

_Mouth told Drew that she need to stop, but she didn't listen and kept on with the hand job._

'' Oh OK. Anyways, I was calling to see if you wanted to hangout. I feel like we haven't seen each other in the past 4 days. I miss you like crazy baby. I want some alone time together before we go to the party tonight at Brook's house. I know once we get there, we won't have time to ourselves. Especially if that slut of friend of your is there.'' Rambled Erica

'' Hey don't call Drew a slut. She is not one OK. Erica you agreed that if we got back together, that you would accept Drew as a part of my life. I did break things off with her because I wasn't over you and told her that we can be friends. Please don't make regret this. Mouth said gaining his composure.

'' I'm sorry Mouth.'' Said Erica in her ''pouty'' voice.

_Oh GOD Mouth thought. Here she is again trying to use her so called pouty voice. It is not working for her. I will be glad once this whole thing is done and over with. Drew's hand feel so good on my cock._

'' I am sorry Erica. What did you say?'' Mouth asked

'' I said, come over to my house. We can watch movie before the party or do something else if you like.'' Said Erica

'' Erica what I tell you about taking things fast? We just got back together and I want us to take our time OK. We need to build that trust that we had up again. I will come over, but we are just watching a movie.'' Mouth scolded

'' Fine. OK OK.'' Sighed Erica

'' Good. Let me just change and I will be there soon. See you.'' Mouth Said

'' See you.'' Erica said

Mouth and Erica both hung the phone.

'' You naughty naughty little girl. That was a very rude thing to do'' Mouth said in a husky voice

_Mouth took his hand slid it up Drew's leg and to her pussy. He started pumping his fingers in and out, in and out. Whiles he was fucking her with his fingers, he started nibbling on her left nipple. When he was done with left, he started on the right_

'' I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you feel good while you were talking to that dreadful girl.'' Moaned Drew

They stopped for moment and Mouth started talking.

'' It was your idea for me to get back together with her. You want her to get karma for what she did to me.'' Mouth said

'' Yeah I know Marvin, but it kills me to know that you are spending time with her. Erica was a jerk to ever cheat you. I would never do that to you. That whore never appreciated you.'' Pouted Drew

'' It will all be over tonight OK. Once she catches us at the party, then we can openly be together.'' Mouth said

'' Yes we can. That bitch won't know what hit her.'' Smirked Drew

'' I should go before Erica wonders what happen to me. What are you going to do until I get back.'' Mouth asked

'' Well I am going to play with the special toy that you got me a week ago.'' Seductively Drew said

'' You shouldn't say stuff like that when I have someplace to be.'' Mouth groaned

'' Come here Sailor. We can fool around for a few more minutes.'' Said Drew

Mouth and Drew fool around for few more minutes. When they were done, Mouth got up and changed and left for Erica's house.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was at Brooke's house setting up for the party.

'' This party is going to be the bomb diggity. '' Tim said excitedly

'' Tim like we state all the time, you are white not black. If anyone should be saying bomb diggity it is me. Since I am the token black guy in the group.'' Said Skills

'' Neither of you should be saying bomb diggity. That phrase is just not cool.'' Peyton said

'' On a serious note, what should we do about Mouth?'' Asked Lucas

'' There is nothing we can do Luke. We have tried talking to him and we have tried being double agents to this girl, but we found nothing. All we can do now is to be his friend and wait for him to come to us.'' Haley said

'' I know Haley, but this is so difficult. Because of that bitch, are friend is not who he used to be. I feel like we lost him even though we still hangout.'' Yell Lucas

'' Broody, you need to calm down. That is what you told me a month and half ago at the Cafe. Besides we are not going to let that skank ruin this party. I have worked to hard on this and it is the last weekend before school starts.'' Brooke said

'' Where are Nate, Jake, Junk, and Jimmy?'' Asked Peyton

'' They went to get the alcohol from my brother Seth.'' Said Tim

'' Why didn't you go?'' Asked Peyton

'' Me and my bro got into a fight yesterday. We said somethings that we didn't mean. We both need to cool of before we talk, so I sent them to go get the drinks.'' Tim said

'' Let me guess, you started it.'' Sarcastically Brooke said

'' No I didn't.'' Tim said

The conversation was interrupted when the guys came back with the alcohol.

'' Yo Timmy. Your brother was kind of in a bad mood when we went to see him. What did you do or say to your bro?'' Asked Junk

'' For the last time. I didn't the fucking argument. Seth did. I can't believe he telling everyone that I was the one who started. Ungrateful little bastard. I let him sleep out the house when Dad and Sherri are out of town. Next time I am locking his ass out.'' Tim yell frustratedly

'' Tim calm down man. We will just leave it alone'' Said Junk

'' Were do you want this Brooke?'' Nate asked

'' Put it the drinks in the kitchen for now.'' Said Brooke

The gang continued to set up for the party. They each went to their house to get ready when they were done setting up. Four hours later and it was time for the party.

_Oh GOD Drew thought. I can't wait until I don't have to share Marvin anymore. Belch! Erica just makes we want to throw up. I really don't understand what Marvin saw in that She-Man. I am obviously the better looking girl. Plastic surgery couldn't even fix that girl. Oh here comes Marvin with our drinks what right now. Boy does he get sexier and sexier every time I see him. The polo shirt and skinny jeans so agree with his body. I just want to eat him up. Luckily I am wearing easy access clothes. I think it is time for a sexy dance with my man._

'' Hey Marvin. Let's dance.'' Drew demanded

'' Ma'am yes ma'am.'' Chuckled Mouth

Mouth and Drew both drank their drinks and started to bump and grind to the song that was playing.

Chorus:

Tonight is the night is the night that were losing control

Tonight is the night is the night we set it off

Everybody go

wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh

wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh

yea yea yea yea

Everybody go

wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh

wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh

yea yea yea yea

I'm feelin better than I ever thought, it's possible but now I know

I'm feelin better than I ever did, impossible don't exist

Impossible don't exist

Everybody go

wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh

wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh

yea yea yea yea

Everybody go

wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh

wooh wooh ooh ooh ooh

yea yea yea yea

As Drew and Mouth were dancing, they started to make out. They didn't notice people were watching them. They especially didn't notice that Mouth's friends and Erica walking up to them.

'' Excuse me. What the hell is this?'' Erica screamed

'' Oh hey Erica. I didn't notice you there. Mouth and I were a little busy as you can see.'' Smirked Drew

'' Why you little tramp. Get your nasty little paws off of my boyfriend. How could you do this me Mouth. I thought you cared about me. So the whole time you told me that you and Drew friends, but you have been fucking this trollop behind my back.'' Erica screamed

'' Hurts doesn't. Hurts to see that the person you care about is getting satisfied from another a person. Now you know how I feel. '' Chuckled Mouth

'' What the hell does that mean?'' Erica screamed

'' Let's see. Do you recall at the beginning of the summer when I caught you cheating on me?'' Yelled Mouth

'' Yes I remember. I thought we got past that. I thought you forgave me? I thought you were starting to trust me again.'' Erica said crying

'' No I wasn't starting to trust again and no I never got over it. It was all act to pay you back for what you did me.'' Yelled Mouth

'' Mouth, you need to calm down. This is not like you.'' Jake said

'' You know what, fuck you. I won't calm down. This bitch got what she deserved Jake. Brooke knows how I feel.'' Yelled Mouth

'' Whoa, that was a low blow and you know it Mouth'' Jake warned

'' Oh my bad, I didn't mean to bring up old wounds.'' Fake apologized Mouth

'' What the hell man. That was not cool.'' Lucas said

'' If it weren't that skank over there, you would of never thought of this plan. You would of moved on and let it go.'' Erica said crying

'' Don't put this on me.'' Said Drew

'' I wish Mouth had never met you. He has changed because of you. I can't believe you to humiliated me like this.'' Erica said still crying

'' This coming from the pot who called the kettle black. Still can't believe you dated her. There is nothing special about her. She probably wasn't good in bed.'' Said Drew evilly

'' I wouldn't know, we never got that far.'' Mouth Said

'' Oh I'm sorry. At least with me, you get pushed away.'' Seductively Drew said

'' The whole time we were together, I thought Erica was being stand offish because I wanted have sex with her, but it turns out she was being a little slut. I am so glad I met you. You are better person than Erica will ever be. At least you won't lie to me.'' Mouth said

'' Mouth that is enough. I can't believe you did this. Two wrongs don't make a right. I am very disappointed in you. This is not the Mouth that I grew up with.'' Said Haley

'' People change Haley. People grow up.'' Mouth said

'' They do, but not this much. '' Exclaimed Haley

''When bad things happen to you, it changes you for life.'' Mouth sighed

'' What do you mean by that?'' Asked Haley

'' Nothing.'' Mouth said

'' I think it best that you and Drew left. I don't want you to ruin my party even more.'' Angrily Brooke said

'' Fine. I can see that I not wanted anymore. Drew let's go and do our thing.'' Mouth said

Mouth and Drew left the party and gang. There was a slight damper in the party afterwards, but then it picked up again. Brooke decided she did want them to ruin the rest of the party and that was why she didn't tell everyone to go home.

**Thank you so much my Rock Stars for sticking with me. Reviews are like my favorite movie. The more I see it, the happier I become. The song used in this chapter is called '' Tonight Is The Night'' by Outasight. Go check him out. He is the shit. I promise that I will try to update every other week on a Saturday or Sunday until this story is finished. **


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry my Little Rock Stars for not keeping with my promise to update. I have just been really busy with school. Once I was not busy with that, my laptop started acting up. Rock Stars never buy a Dell laptop. I am saving up money to buy a HP laptop. I promise you that once I get a my new laptop, I will be updating more often.


End file.
